vacances à la mer
by lablonde2712
Summary: alors nos ninjas préféré partent en vacances mais partentils vraiment pour se reposer ou pour essayer de trouver l'amour? sasunarulove kibaXhinata
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Les vacances **

Sasuke avait été ramené par shikamaru et son équipe et fut réhabilité a konoha. Pour le plus grand plaisir de son fan club. Tsunade pensant que ses ninjas étaient trop fatigués décida de leurs donner des vacances ce qui fut accepté par tout les ninjas. Donc a 6h00 tous nos ninjas préféré étaient aux portes de konoha attendant leurs sensei qui devaient les accompagnés et comme d'habitude kakashi était le dernier arrivé avec seulement 1 heure de retard.

Kakashi : bon tout le monde est près ?

Tous : oui

Kakashi : bon et bien on peut y aller.

Sakura : mais sensei justement on va où ?

Kurenai : et bien nous allons a la mer

La plupart : wouah, trop bien, on va s'éclater

Et tout le monde parti en direction de la où ils allaient passer plus d'un mois en vacances à ce la coulé douce. Au bout d'une heure ils arrivèrent dans un grand chalet en bois juste en face de la mer, ils étaient tous subjugués par la vue qui leurs étaient offerte.

Kakashi : j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que nous avons déjà choisi les places pour les chambres.

Tous : quoi mais vous avez pas le droit c'est de l'injustice …..

Anko : et les mioches vous vous calmez sinon ce ne sera pas des vacances mais un entraînement intensif.

Tout le monde se tue sauf un qui sauté partout en disant

Lee : oui youpi un entraîne…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se reçut un coup sur la tête de la part de sakura.

Kakashi : bon je reprend alors chambre 1 : sakura, tenten, ino et hinata.

Sakura : ouf sa aurait pu être pire

Ino : ouais on aurait pu se retrouver avec des mecs

Kiba : eh c'est pas juste la pourquoi c'est pas des chambres mixtes

Les filles : tais-toi sale pervers

Et on vit un chien se faire coursé par une bande de furies

Kakashi : bon chambre 2 : lee, kiba, chouji et shikamaru.

Personne ne fit de commentaire car sa leurs aller très bien.

Kakashi : et pour la dernière chambre bah c'est ceux qui restent c'est-à-dire naruto, sasuke, shoji et neji

Naruto : impossible je ne veux pas être avec se baka

Sasuke : pff si tu crois que moi j'en ai envie

Anko : aucune discussion et vous montez dans vos chambres.

Personne ne bougea ce qui énerva fortement anko

Anko : EXCUTION

Et tous coururent dans leurs chambres.

Chambre1 :

Aucun problème pour cet chambre vu qu'il y avait quatre lits il y eu juste une petite dispute entre sakura et ino pour savoir laquelle aurait le lit près de la fenêtre

Sakura : je ne peux pas dormir si je ne suis pas près de la fenêtre

Ino : et ben désole mais moi aussi donc grand front tu vas aller te mettre ailleurs

Sakura : comment tu m'as appelé espèce de salle truie

Ino : QUOI

Tenten : bon les filles calmer vous j'ai une idée sakura tu dors près de la porte et ino près de la fenêtre si on laisse la porte entre ouverte sa devrait aller ?

Sakura (un peu boudeuse) : bon d'accord

Ino (avec un grand sourire) : aucun problème.

Et les filles commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires et discuter en même temps de tout et de rien.

Tenten : bon sinon amour comment sa se passe ?

Sakura : et bien a chaque fois que je parle avec sasuke il ne fait que m'envoyer boulé

Ino : bah moi c'est la même chose mais je ne désespère pas moi

En ayant bien assisté sur le moi

Sakura : j'ai jamais dit que j'abandonnais au contraire pendant c'est vacances je vais tout faire pour qu'il me remarque

Ino : au mais t'inquiète pas avec ton grand front il ta sûrement déjà remarqué.

Sakura : ah tu vas voir je vais t'étrangler

Tenten voyant que sa commencer a degenerer se mis entre les deux furies

Tenten : bon calmer vous sinon hinata toi comment sa avance avec ton bien aimer ?

Hinata se mit a rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et commença a se tortiller les doigts

Hinata : et ….bien…je…

Sakura : mais hinata on dirait que t'es bien amoureuse c'est qui ?

Ino : bah oui dit nous qui c'est on pourra peut-être t'aider ?

Tenten : quoi vous avez toujours pas remarqué qui c'était c'est tellement visible quoi que ces temps si tu rougissais beaucoup moins quand naruto te parler

Sakura : QUOI c'est naruto non pas possible

Ino : et bien si je m'attendait a sa wouah hinata tu caches bien ton jeux

Hinata : euh… c'est-à-dire je ne sais plus vraiment … ce que je ressens pour lui car comme tu le disais tenten maintenant quand il me parle je ne sens plus trop ….. Enfin avant mon cœur battait très vite quand il était proche mais maintenant bah plus rien je pense que je le considère plus comme un ami vraiment proche que comme …..

Tenten : d'accord je comprends mieux maintenant

Ino : moi j'ai une question la plupart du temps quand on oublie son amour pour quelqu'un c'est qu'on a trouvé quelqu'un d'autres alors qui c'est ?

Sakura : mais oui elle a raison alors c'est qui ?

Hinata : bah comment dire…….

Ino : ah j'ai trouvé c'est sasuke après tout toutes les filles tombent sous son charme

Tenten : non moi pas spécialement c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal mais je pense qu'il y a mieux

Ino : ah oui et pour toi qui est mieux que sasuke ?

Sakura : moi je sais c'est qui me la dit tenten toi tu ais amoureuse de neji. C'est vrai ?

Tenten (toute rouge) : oui c'est vrai. Mais on ne parlait pas de moi. Donc hinata qui est ce bel inconnu qui a fait chavirer ton cœur

Hinata : je suis désole mais je ne peux pas vous le dire enfin pas tout de suite je...je suis vraiment désole

Sakura : bon d'accord on te laisse e tu nous le diras quand tu seras prête a nous le dire

Hinata : merci sakura-chan

Ino : bon revenons-en à tenten et neji. Comment tu vas faire pour lui faire comprendre ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

Tenten(complètement moralisé) : mais je n'arrête pas d'essayer mais il ne comprend vraiment rien.

Sakura : d'après mon expérience

Ino éclata de rire

Ino : parce que toi tu as de l'expérience, tu me fais bien rire.

Sakura : bon c'est bon tais-toi. Donc je reprend pour qu'un mec comprenne ce que tu ressens pour lui il n'y a qu'un seul moyen il faut que tu lui dise clairement sinon sa ne sert a rien

Tenten : je comprends mais j'ai une question toi et ino vous n'arrêtez pas de dire a sasuke ce que vous ressentez mais a chaque fois il vous envoie bouler. Donc si je suis ta logique après lui avoir dit si il me répond non il faut mieux que j'abandonne mais alors pourquoi vous vous n'abandonnez pas ?

Sakura et ino se regardèrent gêné et très pensive

Sakura : tu as raison tenten mais je sais pas a chaque fois que je vois sasuke je n'ais qu'une seul envie c'est qu'il me prenne dans ses bras qu'il me dise des mots doux ou d'autres choses dans le même style mais à chaque fois il me réponds froidement. Mais je sais que derrière sa carapace il a un cœur et l'un de mes plus grand souhait et que ce cœur batte pour moi et c'est pour cela que je m'accroche à lui comme sa dans le seul but qu'il m'aime comme moi je l'aime.

Toutes étaient en train de réfléchir au parole de sakura.

Ino : je comprend parfaitement ce que sakura vient de dire mais je crois que tenten n'a pas tort si jusque la sasuke ne nous a pas remarqué je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne nous remarquerais plus tard si on continue comme sa. Soit on arrête de lui courir après soit on trouve une autre solution ou moyen pour qu'il nous remarque mais tout ce qu'on fera devra être différent de ce qu'on aura déjà fait.

Sakura : tu as entièrement raison ino mais maintenant il va falloir trouver ce qu'on pourra bien faire

Tenten : oh s'il vous plait les filles pas ce soir je suis crevé on descend pour aller manger et après on va se coucher

Sakura : ok on y va

Ino : exact je crève la dalle.

Tenten : hinata tu viens ?

Hinata : oui j'arrive moi aussi j'ai fin

Et les filles sortirent de leurs chambre chacune ayant leurs esprit occupés pas celui qu'elles aiment.

**Moi : Et voila mon premier chapitre est fini j'aurais jamais cru réussir a le finir mais bon j'y suis arriver**

**Naruto : et on ne me voit presque pas dans ce chapitre**

**Moi : excuse moi naruto mais je te promets que le prochain chapitre on te verra **

**Shika : désole mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser **

**Moi : au merci shika **

**Sasuke : moi je préfère largement qu'on ne me voit pas beaucoup parce que avec toi j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer **

**Moi : mais pour quoi tu dis sa **

**Tenten : c'est vrai en attendant c'est plutôt bien y a pas trop eu de bêtises **

**Moi : ah mais pour sa ne vous inquiétait pas les bêtises vont arriver **

**Sasuke : tiens qu'est ce que je disais **

**Tous : OH NON **

**Moi : bon bah dites moi si vous aimez bien car j'ai quand même des doutes **


	2. discussion et interrogation

**Chapitre 2 : les supers conversations **

Chambre 2 :

Kiba : lee calme toi sinon je te tape dessus

Lee : mais je suis super excité d'être en vacances, pas vous ?

Kiba : si on est content mais on ne saute pas partout pour le montrer

Shika : bon maintenant il faut choisir pour les lits.

Vu qu'il y avait quatre lits il n'y eu aucun problème après avoir installé leurs affaires ils décidèrent de discuter un peu avant de descendre manger

Kiba : bon bah on parle de quoi ?

Lee : je sais on parle de mon entraînement avec gai sensei

Shika : galère

Kiba : tu n'aurais pas un autre sujet

Chouji : on peut parler de la variété de chips qui existe dans le monde

Kiba : pfff vous etes nul vous pouvez même pas trouver un sujet de conversation intéressant

Shika : on a qu'à juste ce mettre sur la terrasse et regarder le ciel

Et c'est comme sa qu'il se retrouvèrent tous sur la terrasse l'un en train de s'entraîner l'autre en train de manger un qui regarder le ciel et ses nuages et le dernier penser a ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour que celle qu'il aime le remarque.

Kiba : « pffffffff comme dirait shika c'est galère »

Lee : kiba tu pense a quoi t'as l'air très mais vraiment très pensif ce qui est rare pour toi

Kiba : qu'est ce que t'insinue que je suis bête

Lee : bah c'est pas moi qui l'est dit mais alors tu penses a quoi aller vas-y dit aller

Et la on pouvait voir une chose verte en train de sauter partout.

Shika : s'il te plait kiba dit lui pour qu'il arrête de sauter partout

Kiba : rien je pensais juste au femme et qu'elles étaient vachement compliquées.

Et les quatre garçons soupirèrent tous comme si le poids du monde venait de s'abattre sur eux.

Lee : bon moi je vais prendre une douche et après j'irais manger vous pouvez m'attendre S'IL VOUS PLAIT

Shika : bien sur on t'attend

Kiba : mais t'as un intérêt a te grouillé car j'ai la dalle

Chouji : ouais moi aussi

Donc lee parti prendre une douche qui dura très exactement cinq minutes personnellement je préfère pas savoir comment il a fait.

Lee : bon on y va je pense que les filles sont déjà là-bas.

Nos quatre ninjas sortirent puis prirent la direction du réfectoire. Et contrairement a ce que lee pensait les filles n'était pas encore la

Shika : galère je suis sur qu'il va falloir les attendre

Asuma : tu as entièrement raison mais si tu veux on peut faire un petit jeux en attendant

Shika : non je vais me poser dehors à regarder les nuages

Kiba : attend shika je sors avec toi je vais promener akamaru

Shika : alors dépêche toi

Asuma : comme ils ont grandi

Kurenai : c'est vrai bientôt ils n'auront plu besoin de nous

Gai : oui mais pensons au moment présent où nous sommes tous réunis

Kurenai : tu as raison on a encore un moi a profité de leurs sales caractères

Lee : euh s'il vous plait chouji et moi on est encore la

Gai (larme aux yeux) : ohhhh désole lee toi tu es l'élevé parfait

Lee (larme aux yeux et sautant dans les bras de son sensei) : et vous vous etes le plus grand de tout les sensei

Gai : oh merci lee

Kurenai : sa devient de plus en plus pathétique

Asuma (avec une petite larme a l'œil) : oui…tu as…raison…c'est pathétique mais si touchant bouh je crois que j'ai une poussière dans l'œil.

Anko : mais bien sur tu veux nous faire croire sa

Kurenai : ah anko tu es enfin descendu

Anko : ouais j'ai enfin réussi à ranger toutes mes affaires

Kurenai (avec un sourire moqueur) : c'est clair que t'en avait pour longtemps avec tes cinq valises

Anko : vas-y moque toi de moi

Lee : SAKURA-CHAN tu es la

Sakura : oui lee je viens d'arriver vous nous attendiez ?

Kakashi : bon bah il reste plu que la chambre 3 mais qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ?

Chambre3 :

Dans cette chambre par contre il y avait un petit mais tout petit problème.

Naruto : NON je ne dormirais pas avec ce baka

Et oui comme vous l'avez compris dans cette chambre l'un des lits était double

Neji : désole naruto vous avez perdu c'est a vous de dormir ensemble

Naruto : pfff je déteste ce jeu

Sasuke : je te figure que c'est toi qui a dit qu'on avait qu'a régler sa au pierre papier ciseau

Naruto (avec son air boudeur) : oui je sais pas besoin de me le rappelé

Neji : bon shino tu préfères quel lit ?

Shino : n'importe lequel sa m'ira

Neji : ok bah je prends celui près de la fenêtre et toi celui près de la porte

Sasuke : bon tu préfères dormir de quel côté ?

Naruto : bah je sais pas moi j'ai l'habitude de dormir dans un lit un seule place donc ta qu'à choisir

Sasuke : je dors à droite

Naruto : ……..

Sasuke : donc toi a gauche

Naruto : j'avais compris. Pas besoin de me le dire.

Sasuke : désole mais devant ton air stupide j'ai préfère faire la précision

Naruto : QUOI moi stupide, stupide toi-même

Sasuke : j'ai pas dit que t'étais stupide j'ai dit que t'avais un air stupide mais si tu dis que t'es stupide c'est pas moi qui te contredirais.

Neji : et bien sasuke je savais pas que tu pouvais parler aussi longtemps

Sasuke : hn

Neji : bon on range nos affaires et après on descend pour aller manger

Tous furent d'accord et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires mais pour naruto ce silence l'énervait donc :

Naruto : bon et sinon question meuf sa avance ou pas

Tous furent très surpris par cette question plutôt inattendue et ne savaient quoi répondre.

Naruto : bah alors attendez si je récapitule bien sasuke toi c'est simple si tu veux une histoire d'amour tu vas voir sakura ou ino

Sasuke eu l'air de se renfrogner un peu plus

Naruto : toi neji même si t'as pas remarqué y a tenten qui n'arrête pas de te tourner autour

Neji eu l'air surpris mais comme c'est un hyuuga ce fut très difficile de le percevoir

Naruto : et puis toi shino bah je c'est pas tu peux tenter ta chance

A partir de cet instant on pouvait sentir une aura meurtrière dirigée vers une seule et unique personne qui n'est autre que naruto. Et oui toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce avaient envie de tuer naruto pas étonnant après ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais on a affaire a de vrai pros et c'est comme sa que sasuke concocta sa vengeance

Sasuke : et toi naruto avec qui tu vas faire des folies ? Je sais pas je pense que tu vas les faire tout seul.

Neji et shino eurent chacun un sourire presque invisible.

Naruto : hein mais pourquoi tu dis sa, tu penses que j'ai finir tout seul ?

Naruto avait dit sa avec des toutes petites larmes aux yeux. Ce qui eu pour effet que les garçons eurent un peu pitié du blond.

Neji : mais non on ne pense pas sa c'était juste pour que toi t'arrête de nous faire chier.

Sasuke : mais oui ne soit pas triste maintenant tu vois ce que nous sa nous a fait que tu nous parle de notre vie privée comme sa.

Naruto : je suis désole mais sasuke t'a raison y a personne qui m'aime je vais vraiment finir tout seul. De toute façon j'ai l'habitude.

Et naruto se précipita dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma

Sasuke : je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il réagirait comme sa

Neji : moi je l'aurais plus vue en train de te frapper

Shino : mais réfléchissez un peu vous n'avez jamais remarqué que naruto a toujours était tout seul avant qu'il ne soit dans ton équipe sasuke.

Les deux ninjas réfléchissaient et se sont aperçus qu'en effet naruto avait toujours était seul mais q'en plus tout le monde le rejette

Neji : mais vous vous savez pourquoi tout le monde le rejette ?

Sasuke : bah non mais c'est vrai que quand on y réfléchie tout les gens du village enfin les plus âgés lui envoient toujours des regards haineux

Shino : c'est vrai que d'habitude ce genre de choses ne m'intéressent pas mais la j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi

Neji : ouais naruto nous cache quelque chose mais on va quand même pas lui demandé comme sa

Sasuke : vous pensez que les sensei le savent ?

Shino : peut-être

Sasuke : bah on a qu'à leurs demander et après on ira voir naruto

Neji (en s'approchant de la porte de la salle de bain) : j'entend l'eau coulé je pense qu'il prend une douche

Sasuke : on devrait le prévenir qu'on part NARUTO ON DESCEND TU NOUS REJOINS EN BAS QUAND T'AURA FINI

Naruto : D'ACCORD

Donc nos trois ninjas descendirent et pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain

Naruto : _mais pourquoi…… pourquoi quand il a dit sa j'ai cru mourir……. pourquoi sa m'a tant fait mal que lui me dise que je finirais tout seul….._

Et oui naruto était en pleure dans la salle de bain

Naruto : _bon je prends une douche et après je sors _

Sasuke :NARUTO ON DESCEND TU NOUS REJOINS EN BAS QUAND T'AURA FINI

Naruto _: bon il faut que je réponde quelque chose sinon il vont s'inquiéter _D'ACCORD _j'ai bien cru que quand j'allais parler ma voix aller ce casser……bon aller faut que je me dépêche sinon il vont se poser des questions._

Naruto se dépêcha de prendre sa douche en se demandant pourquoi il avait ressentie autant de peine. Une solution lui était venue en tête mais pour lui c'était impossible. Et c'est avec ces doutes qu'il est descendu rejoindre les autres.

**Fin pouf s'ayez vous etes content**

**Sasuke : bon si les autres ils ont pas compris qui seront la plupart des couples et ben dis donc**

**Moi : bah quoi au moins comme sa c'est clair mais rien ne m'empêche de changer de petite chose **

**Sasuke : ouais fait comme tu veux après tout moi je m'en fous. Tant que je suis avec mon chéri.**

**Moi : ok bon je tiens a remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et d'avoir deviné certains couple **

**Neji : c'était pas difficile**

**Moi : bouh ils sont méchants avec moi**

**Shino : tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes **

**Moi : bon j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va y avoir une explosion dans la chambre 3**

**Naruto : mais non moi j'ai rien fait **

**Moi : bon d'accord je vais réprimé mon envie de tous les tuer et je vais essayer de les rendre heureux bon bah laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la suite. **


	3. 1ere nuit

**Chapitre 3 : 1ère nuit au chalet**

Donc tout nos shinobis se retrouvèrent a table pour manger un super bon repas qui heureusement pour une certaine personne était composé de ramen. Donc c'est autour d'un très bon repas que les discutions s'animaient sur divers sujet comme les missions ou les vêtements mais kakashi décida de frapper dans ces mains pour avoir le silence et il le eu plutôt facilement.

Kakashi : alors le programme de demain tout le monde levé au plus tard avant 9h.

Personne ne le contredit car pour les ninjas se levaient a 9h équivaux a une petite grasse matinée.

Kakashi : nous prendrons le petit déjeuner tous ensemble puis chacun fera ce qu'il lui plaira dans les alentours du chalet. Par exemple vous pouvez aller à la piscine qui est installé derrière le chalet. On se retrouve tous vers une heure sur la terrasse pour partager le repas encore tous ensemble puis nous partirons tous a la plage vers deux heures ce qui vous laissent une heure pour vous préparez. Y a t il des objections ?

Tous le monde ce regarda et : NON

Anko : Très bien alors dés que le repas et fini vous allez tous vous couchez et si certains ne sont pas fatigués ils ont cas compter les moutons.

Elle avait dit cela devant l'air de certains qui allaient émettre une objection à ce qu'elle venait de dire.Et c'est donc cette atmosphère légèrement tendu cas la fin du repas tout le monde monta dans leurs chambre.

Chambre 1 :

Tenten (se laissant tombée dans son lit sans même avoir pris le temps de se changer) pfiou je suis littéralement crevé

Ino (commençant a se changer) : ouais moi aussi mais tu pourrais au moins te changer avant de dormir

Tenten : tu as raison je me mets en pyjama et après je fais un gros dodo

Sakura : bah moi je prends d'abord une douche et après je vais me coucher

Hinata : bonne nuit les filles

Et oui pendant que les filles discutaient hinata avait eu le temps de se changer et de se mettre dans son lit.

Ino : ah bah t'es déjà prête pour dormi bonne nuit a toi aussi

Tenten : ouais bonne nuit rêve bien de ton mystérieux amoureux

Hinata se mit à rougir et se tourna vers le mur pour ne pas le montrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard toutes le filles étaient dans leurs lits mais ne dormaient pas elle étaient en train de réfléchir

Sakura : « eh demain je vais faire craquer sasuke avec mon super maillot de bain ahahahahah »

Ino : « j'ai trop hâte d'être a demain pour pouvoir montrer mon maillot de bain qui déchire tout et me rend plus magnifique que je le suis déjà »

Hinata : « bouh qu'est ce que je vais faire………je sais demain je vais essayer de faire en sorte de me retrouver toute seul avec lui rah j'espère que sa va être possible bon il faut que je dorme je verrais sa demain en espérant que l'occasion va se présenté »

Tenten : « oh qu'il était beau neji mais ya quelque chose qui me gène il avait l'air triste et un peu préoccupé en plus il arrêté pas de jeté des coup d'œil a sasuke, shino qui le regardaient puis après tout les trois regardaient naruto demain je vais tout faire pour mettre sa au clair je devrais peut-être en parler aux filles elles aussi ont du le remarqué vu que sakura et ino n'arrête pas de regarder sasuke »

Tenten : euh…les filles vous dormez.

Sakura : non pas encore.

Ino : j'y étais presque

Tenten : désolé

Hinata : moi non plus

Ino : bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Tenten : est ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose de bizarre pendant le repas

Sakura : apars que sasuke était encore plus beau non rien

Tenten : même pas par rapport a neji sasuke shino et naruto ?

Ino : bah non aucun d'eux ne parlé ce qui ne changent pas et toi hinata t'as remarqué quelque chose ?

Hinata : j'ai cru voir…mais je suis pas sur….non oublié j'ai du me trompé.

Tenten : non vas y dit qu'as-tu vu ?

Hinata : bah je pense avoir vu neji-nii-san en train de regarder naruto avec inquiétude.

Tenten : je pensais exactement la même chose mais il n'y avait pas que neji il ya avait aussi sasuke et shino enfin je pense comme toi je ne suis pas sur

Sakura : bah on n'aura cas demandé demain au garçons pourquoi ils regardaient naruto comme sa

Ino : ouais c'est une bonne idée et maintenant bonne nuit

Sakura tenten et hinata : oui bonne nuit

Et c'est un peu inquiète que toutes les filles s'endormirent.

Chambre 2 :

Shika : bon moi je suis crevé je me couche tout de suite bonne nuit les gars.

Chouji : ouais bonne nuit

Les quatre garçons se couchèrent il y eu un silence qui fut briser par les bruits que faisait chouji avec sa nourriture.

Kiba : chouji tu fais chier on vient de sortir de table tu peux bien t'arrêter de bouffer.

Chouji : désole mais moi j'ai tout le temps faim

Shika : vous verrez vous vous y habituerez

Kiba : oui mais moi j'ai pas envie de m'y habitué

Akamaru : wouaf wouaf

Et oui akamaru est toujours d'accord avec son maître.

Chouji : bon je finis se paquet et après promis j'arrête.

Kiba : et vous trouvez pas bizarre y a une personne qu'on a toujours pas entendu.

Shika : mais oui c'est vrai sa

Kiba : et lee tu dors ?

Lee : et si je colle bien mon oreille j'entends ce que disent les filles

Kiba qui saute sur le lit de lee

Kiba : ah oui c'est vrai on entend même plutôt bien

Et c'est comme sa que les garçons entendirent les soupçons des filles sur les autres garçons.

Kiba : vous vous avez remarqué quelque chose pendant le repas ?

Lee : moi en tout cas non je n'ai rien remarqué

Shika : bah c'est vrai que les garçons ne parlaient pas ce qui est assez normal pour shino neji et sasuke mais naruto c'est vrai qu'il n'a rien dit durant le repas je pensais juste qu'il était fatigué

Kiba : bah je pense qu'il faisait la tronche car il doit dormir dans le même lit que le uchiwa c'est tout

Shika : ouais peut-être on aura cas en parler peut-être aux autres par la je veux dire que toi kiba tu pourrais demander a shino et toi lee a neji vu que se son vos coéquipiers.

Lee : eh oui NOUS ALLONS REUSIR A PERCER LE SECRET DE NARUTO.

Kiba : mais t'es con ou quoi pas si fort

Lee : eh oui nous allons réussir a percé le secret de naruto

Kiba : bah peut-être qu'on s'inquiète pour rien il ne doit avoir aucun problème sur ce bonne nuit

Shika : ouais mais toi chouji tu en penses quoi ?

Chouji : bah je ne sais pas on n'a rien a perdre a demandé aux autres

Lee : bonne nuit tout le monde

Shika et chouji : ouais bonne nuit

Kiba : «pfiou j'espère que hinata ne s'inquiète pas trop pour naruto mais qu'en est ce qu'elle va se rendre compte que moi j'existe il faut absolument que pendant les vacances je lui fasse comprendre »

Lee : « demain je vais me lever le premier et commençait a m'entraîner comme sa maître gai sera fier de moi ooouuuuiiiii »

Chouji : «c'est pas possible qu'est ce que j'ai faim bon c'est pas grave je me vengerais sur le petit déjeuner ah j'ai hâte d'être demain »

Shika : « galère maintenant il faut aussi que je me mêle des affaires des autres mais qu'est ce qu'il font chier il ne peuvent pas le s régler eux même leurs problèmes je m'en fous demain je me mets en grève je me pose sous un arbre et je n'y bouge pas ah en voila une très bonne idée »

Chambre 3 :

Sasuke : ah mince j'ai oublié il fallait que je demande quelque chose a kakashi j'y vais

Neji : attend moi il faut aussi que je parle a mon sensei.

Shino : y a un de mes insecte dehors il faut que j'aille le chercher je viens avec vous

Et les trois garçons sortirent

Naruto : bah qu'est ce qu'ils ont ceux la oh mon dieu ils savent et ils me fuient qu'est ce que je vais faire mais non je suis bête ils ne peuvent pas savoir bon je vais me coucher

Pendant ce temps dans le couloir

Neji : vous pensez réellement qu'il nous a cru je sais que naruto est idiot mais quand même

Sasuke : je suis persuadé qu'on le retrouvera en train de ronfler dans le lits bon on y va avant que les sensei se soit couches

Neji et shino : ok on te suit

Tous les sensei étaient réunis dans un des petits salons

Toc toc

Kakashi : c'est ouvert entré

Les garçons entrèrent

Anko : qu'est ce que vous faites la vous devriez être en train de dormir

C'est sasuke qui décida de répondre devant le regard appuyé de ses 'camarades'.

Sasuke : et bien on avait quelque chose a vous demandez

Asuma : et sa ne pouvait pas attendre demain

Neji : et bien en faite sensei nous aimerions bien être fixés ce soir

Kurenai : bon et bien posez la votre question

Sasuke : et bien….enfaîte….euh…

Anko : bon tu accouches

Sasuke : bon c'est en rapport avec naruto

Kakashi : qu'est ce qu'il y a y a un problème avec naruto ?

Neji : non aucun

Sasuke : en faite on se demandait pourquoi les gens du village….

Neji : en particulier les adultes….

Shino : regardaient naruto avec des regards…..

Sasuke : haineux.

Tous les sensei se regardèrent

Kurenai : veullaient sortir s'il vous plait

Sasuke : euh…d'accord.

Une fois les garçons sortis

Anko : et bien kakashi qu'est ce qu'on peut répondre a sa

Kakashi : je pense que si naruto ne leurs a pas dits ce n'est pas a nous de leur dire

Kurenai : je suis d'accord avec toi kakashi mais il faudrait prévenir naruto que ces amis ont des

Kakashi : tu as raison les garçons entrés. Bon si naruto ne vous as rien dit c'est qu'il n'est sûrement pas prêt a vous le dire et c'est son choix donc désole nous ne pouvons répondre a votre question

Anko : et maintenant vous allez vous coucher

Elle avez dit sa avec une telle force dans le regards qu'aucun des garçons ne voulut répliquer.

Quand ils furent sortis les garçons se regardèrent et décidèrent de monter sans bruit dans leur chambre quand ils entrèrent ils furent surpris de ne pas trouver naruto dans le lit double

Sasuke : naruto t'es ici ?

Pas de réponse

Neji : NARUTO houhou bah ou est ce qu'il peut être ?

Sasuke : je ne sais pas vous pensez qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

Shino : je ne pense pas car ces affaires sont encore la

Neji : et regarder il y a un mot

_Coucou les gars,_

_J'ai voulu prendre l'air ne dîtes rien au sensei je ne sais pas exactement quand je reviendrais mais ne vous inquietez pas meme si je pense que vous vous en foutez un peu. Bon ce qui est sur c'est que je serais de retour avant demain matin allé bonne nuit les gars_

_Naruto_

Sasuke : mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit bon sens

Shino : je pense qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquieter c'est meme lui qui le dit donc ne ferions mieux de nous coucher et d'attendre demain pour lui demander des explications

Neji : oui tu as raison et ce qui est pour l'autre sujet qu'est ce qu'on fait

Shino : bah on aura les idées plus clair demain matin

Neji : bon est bien, bonne nuit

Shino : ouais bonne nuit

Sasuke : bonne nuit

Neji : « j'espere qu'il ne va rien lui arriver naruto qu'est ce que tu nous caches ? »

Shino : « pfiou je me demande si les autres on remarquait qu'il se passait quelque chose bah on verra demain si ils viennent nous en parler »

Sasuke : « mais pourquoi je n'arrete pas de penser a lui rahhh sa m'enerve si demain il ets pas la c'est moi qui vais le chercher ou qu'il soit s'il te plait naruto ne fait pas de betise ne me laisse pas tout seul….mais a quoi je pense c'est temps si je ne tourne vraiment pas rond bon allez faut que je dorme comme sa je verrais plus rapidement mon blond……rahh non mauvaise pensée…..naruto qu'est ce que tu m'as fait »

**A suivre **

**Moi : et bien voila un chapitre de boucler desole pour le retard mais j'était parti en vacances **

**Sasuke : pour nous aussi sa a été des vacances **

**Moi : qu'est ce que tu dis **

**Sasuke : non rien**

**Shino : moi j'ai une question **

**Moi : oui laquelle **

**Shino : depuis quand les icemans legendaires parlent beaucoup tu vas peut etre pouvoir m'expliquer**

**Moi : et bien enfaite entre vous vous parlez **

**Neji : ouais c'est sa **

**Moi : mais quoi **

**Naruto : bouh…bouh **

**Moi : bah qu'est ce qu'il y a naruto sa ne va pas ?**

**Naruto : bah oui sa ne va pas on ne me voit presque pas **

**Moi : mais ne t'inquiete pas dans le prochain je vais dires pourquoi tu es parti "prendre l'air". Merci a tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Enfin le matin**

Enfin le matin, il était environ 9h00 du matin quand tout les réveils se mettent a sonner.

Chambre1 :

Tenten : je veux encore dormir ! Laisser moi dormir ! Je n'ai pas eu mes dix heures de sommeil !

Ino : tenten ferme la et lève toi aller plus vite que sa il faut encore qu'on aille prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

Tenten : bon d'accord je me lève.

Sakura : et les filles vous vous descendez comment en chemise de nuit ou vous vous habillez d'abord. ?

En effet la était la grande question. Et c'est ino qui répondu à ce mystère.

Ino : et bien au tant rester comme on est comme sa les garçons verront notre corps sublime en fin surtout le mien.

Sakura : toi un corps sublime ta plutôt l'air d'une grosse truie tu devrais vraiment commencer a faire ton régime car la sa devient inquiétant.

Voyant qu'ino était en train de devenir toute rouge tenten décida d'intervenir.

Tenten : aller les filles on ce dépêche les garçons ne vont pas nous attendre.

Les deux filles se lançaient un regard noir mais décidèrent de descendre quand même.

Chambre2 :

Lee : aller tout le monde debout on se lève et on descend prendre un bon déjeuner

Kiba : tu c'est quoi tu pars devant on te rejoins après.

Shika : non il a raison il faut qu'on se lève.

Chouji : aller on descend moi j'ai faim et encore plus que d'habitude.

Kiba : sa c'est possible

Chouji lui lança un regard a dissuadé toute personne saine d'esprit de se taire sur le champs.

Kiba : bon j'ai rien dit on descend ?

Lee : OUI on y va

Chambre3 :

Sasuke : aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh j'ai super bien dormi j'ai eu toute la place qu…

Il y eu un silence et on vit trois ice-man descendre les escaliers a une vitesse fulgurante.

Sasuke : sensei naruto…

: Euh sasuke je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas m'est tu peux au moins me parler en face.

Les trois garçons se retournèrent pour voir naruto tranquillement assis en train de prendre son déjeuner avec tout les autres.

Neji : mais quand on sait réveiller tu n'était pas la.

Naruto : je sais je me suis réveiller avant tout le monde, je suis sorti silencieusement de la chambre et j'ai décide de descendre pour pouvoir aider au déjeuner c'est tout.

Kakashi : (murmurant) et dit asuma il nous prend vraiment pour des débiles profonds ?

Asuma : (murmurant) je le pense car son histoire ne tiens pas la route d'un il a les mêmes vêtements qu'hier et en plus ils sont un peu boueux sachant qu'il a plu hier soir et tard il a du sortir et de d'eux lui descendre silencieusement laisse moi rire.

Kakashi : ouais c'est bien se que je me disais.

Sakura : vous vous disiez quoi sensei ?

Kakashi : euh rien, vous avez décidé de ce que vous allez faire ce matin ?

Tenten : et bien on a décidé que ce matin tout le monde irait à la piscine

Sasuke : et vous avez décidé sa quand ?

Hinata : vous n'étiez pas encore arrivez désole nous aurions du vous attendre

Sasuke : non c'est bon je me suis énervé désole

Tout le monde s'était figé de stupéfaction en même temps il faut les comprendre sasuke en train de s'excuser était une chose assez rare.

Sasuke : bon vous arrêtez de me fixer.

Tout le monde retourna à ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs assiettes.

Sakura : bon on monte et on se retrouve tous à la piscine ?

Tous : OK

Chambre1 :

Sakura : ah sasuke va enfin pouvoir voir mon super maillot de bain YOUPI !

Ino : euh sakura au lieu de baver tu ferais mieux de te changer

Sakura : oui je me dépêche attendez moi

Tenten : et ben dis donc hinata tu es superbe dans ton maillot il te va très bien

Hinata : (toute rouge) euh oui…merci…c'est gentil

En effet hinata avait un maillot noir une pièce sans bretelle et dos nu en clair sa faisait très chic et super contraste avec sa peau clair.

Sakura : TADAM comment vous me trouvez ?

Tenten : wouah c'est…euh…comment dire…très

Ino : au moins on est sur de te remarquer de loin on ne peut pas te louper

Et la les trois fille explosèrent de rire sakura avait un maillot une pièce rose fuchsia avec un immense cœur sur le devant rouge mais vraiment rouge.

Sakura : bah quoi il vous plait pas ?

Ino : (entre deux fous rire) euh….si…très…. sa te va super bien.

Tenten : alors les filles vous me trouver comment ?

Hinata : tu es très jolie

Tenten : merci hinata c'est gentil de ta part et ino dépêche toit de t'habiller on descend dans 5mniutes

Ino : oui je me dépêche.

5 minutes plus tard toutes les filles sortirent tenten avec son maillot vert pomme 2 pièces tout simple et ino avec un maillot 2pieces bleu avec un nœuds pour la parti du haut. Elle trouvèrent kiba, avec un maillot tous se qui a de plus simple ainsi que shika et shoji. Tandis que lee lui avait un maillot vert mais vraiment vert si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Lee : wouah sakura ton maillot il est super beau.

Sakura (un peu rouge) : merci lee « j'aurais préfère que se soi sasuke qui me dise sa »

Ino : les autres ne sont toujours pas descendus ?

Chambre3 :

Sasuke : bon naruto tu vas nous dire ce que tu as fait cette nuit ?

Naruto : euh…bah je me suis baladé et j'ai pas vu l'heure passé c'est tout.

Neji : et tu veux qu'on te croient ?

Naruto : bah oui bon aller il faut se changer pour rejoindre les autres a la piscine

Shino : « vive le changement de sujet »

Sasuke : à ta place je prendrais une douche avant de descendre

Naruto : (en se regardant et voyant l'état de ses affaires et de lui-même) ah oui tu as raison bah descendaient moi je vous rejoins après

Shino : d'accord

Retour a la piscine :

Shika : je crois les entendre arriver

Et en effet les garçons arrivaient devant la vue de ses trois mecs les filles se mirent a baver. Sasuke avait un maillot noir avec l'éventail de son clan sur la fesse droite et avait pris une serviette noire avec le signe de son clan en gros au milieu. On pouvait voir son torse bien musclé mais aussi sa peau d'une blancheur qui pouvait rivalisé avec celle des hyûgas. Après il y avait neji qui avait un maillot bleu foncé tous ce qu'il y a de plus simple et bien évidemment on voyait aussi son torse un peu plus musclé que celui de sasuke et grand choc pour les filles neji avait ses cheveux détaches. Et enfin shino qui c'était emmitoufles dans sa serviette trios fois trop grande. Et toujours avec ses lunettes noir.

Kiba : et les gars vous voulez que les filles aient des crises cardiaques

Ino le tapa et les garçons se metterent a l'eau (sauf shino) vite rejoins par les filles.

Lee : EH mais il est ou naruto ?

Sasuke : il…

Naruto : je suis là.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui assez surpris car en faite personne ne l'avait senti. Bien évidemment naruto avait un maillot orange et on voyait sa peau bronzée et son torse finement muscler la où il fallait.

Hinata : « et ben dis donc il est vraiment pas mal du tout mais je préfère quand même mon petit… »

Sasuke : « mmmmmmmmhh miam.mais qu'est ce que je pense c'est mon coéquipier avec un corps sublime…non NON je n'ai pas pensé sa »

Naruto s'avança mais fut retenu par une main sur son épaule. C'était kakashi.

Kakashi : c'est quoi ce que tu as dans le bas du dos on dirait un tatouages mais avec ton maillot ion ne voit pas la faim.

Sakura : QUOI tu as un tatouages et tu ne nous la même pas dis.

Naruto : gomen sakura mais j'ai oublié je les fait quand je suis parti avec ero-sanin. .

Tout le monde se rapprocha de ce fameux tatouage pour voir ce qu'il représentait.

Naruto : (en baissant légèrement son maillot) sa représente..

Kakashi : ….un renard

Naruto : (sourire gêné) euh oui c'est sa

Ino et sakura : oh il est trop mimi.

Naruto : bon vous avez fini de me mater l'arrière train

Et naruto foutu a l'eau ino et sakura alors tous les genins décidèrent de jouer a se mettre a l'eau pendant que nos sensei discuté tranquillement.

Asuma : il est assez bizarre quand même.

Anko : c'est vrai c'est un peu osé de mettre un renard en tatouage surtout pour lui.

Kakashi : bah je pense que c'est plutôt bien sa veut dire que maintenant il prend sa avec humour.

Anko : oui tu as sûrement raison après tout c'est ton élevé d'ailleurs tu devrais avoir une discussion avec lui sur le pourquoi du fait qu'il soit sorti cette nuit.

Kakashi : quoi toi aussi t'as remarqué que son mensonge ne valait pas un clou.

Kurenai : bah c'était pas très dure kakashi ton élevé ne sait vraiment pas mentir. Et de plus avec sasuke qui est arrivé en courant ce matin sa m'étonnerai que se soit parce qu'il s'est réveillé sans naruto a ses cotés.

Kakashi : bon d'accord je lui parlerais quand on ira à la plage.

Du coté de nos genins après avoir réussi a mettre tout le monde a l'eau certain y été resté d'autres c'étaient mis sur les transates.

Lee : et dis moi naruto sa t'a fait mal quand on te l'a fait ?

Naruto : non sa va pas trop en même temps j'avais déjà eu plus mal avant.

Lee : et puis c'est quand que tu vas enfin nous raconter ton entraînement avec jiraya-sama ?

Ino : ouais c'est vrai que des que t'es revenu vous avez reformez l'équipe pour aller chercher sasuke et puis quand vous l'avez ramener bah tu nous a rien dit.

Sasuke : quoi t'es parti avec jiraya-sama ? Mais pendant combien de temps et pourquoi ?

Sakura : quoi tu le savais pas je penser que naruto t'en avait parlé

Sasuke : bah non

Tous les regards se posèrent sur naruto qui devient un peu rouge sous tous ses regards.

Naruto : et bien pour te répondre sasuke oui je suis parti avec ero-sanin, pendant environ un peu plus d'un an et la raison …

Sakura : ah non naruto tu ne vas pas encore te défiler dis nous tout on est quand même tes amis.

Naruto : oui je sais que vous étés mes amis et même plus je vous considère tous comme ma famille et d'une certaine façon c'est pour sa que je suis parti

Ino : alors la c'est encore plus confus

Kiba : bah oui si on est ta famille comme tu le dis pourquoi t'es parti ?

Lee : oui explique nous s'il te plaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttt ?

Naruto : je suis désole mais je ne peux pas enfin pas encore vraiment désolé

Naruto voulu partir mais sasuke et neji le retinrent

Neji : tu vas au moins nous expliquer ou tu étais passé cette nuit !

Sasuke : neji a raison tu nous doit des explications !

Sakura : quoi naruto tu es sorti hier soir mais pourquoi ?

Shino : c'est aussi ce qu'on aimerait savoir par la même occasion.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui certains surpris d'autres….non en faites ils étaient tous surpris de l'entendre parler et surtout de par le fait montrer qu'il s'intéressait a quelqu'un.

Naruto : et bien en faite je suis sorti car j'avais besoin de décompressé et comme je vous les dits ce matin je n'est pas vu le temps passé c'est tout.

Sakura : naruto si tu es stressé tu sait que tu peux venir nous parler………

Naruto : NON (se rendant compte qu'il a crié reprend un peu ces esprit et reprend calmement) vous ne pouvez comprendre.

Les senseis en entendant naruto crier s'étaient approchés.

Kakashi : naruto calme toi et vient avec moi il faut que je te parle. ET personne ne nous suit.

Tous les genins avaient la bouche grande ouverte et ne savaient quoi dire donc ils laissèrent naruto partir avec kakashi.

Naruto : je suis désolé sensei de mettre mis en colère.

Kakashi : naruto si je veux te parler se n'est pas pour sa (naruto avec un air surpris) je ne te force pas a me le dire mais pourquoi t'es sorti hier soir ?

Naruto : besoin décompressé

Kakashi : et qu'est ce que t'as fait pendant que tu décompressé ?

Naruto : et bien en fait je suis arrivé dans une foret et on va dire que je me suis un peu énervé en clair maintenant pour le retour on va voir une très jolie clairière sur la route

Kakashi : mais pourquoi tu as fais sa ?

Naruto : quand j'étais avec ero-sanin c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de décompressé comme sa au lieu de frapper n'importe qui ou de m'exciter tous seul car sino il allait arriver ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive.

Kakashi : d'accord je comprends et j'ai encore une chose à te dire et après je te laisse

Naruto : d'accord allé s'y

Kakashi : hier soir sasuke neji et shino sont venu nous voir les senseis et moi pour nous poser des questions sur toi ils se doutent de quelque choses si tu ne leurs dit pas ils vont le découvrir par leurs propre moyen et il pourrait arriver quelque chose que tu voulais éviter a tous pris si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Naruto : je vois très bien mais j'ai peur de leurs réactions

Kakashi : naruto se sont tes amis je pense qu'ils comprendront

Naruto : hum peut-être (avec un sourire qui fait chaud au cœur) et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien

Kakashi : je vois que tu as compris alors quand vas-tu leurs en parler ?

Naruto : bah je sais pas la veille de ma mort sa me parait un bon jour

Kakashi : NARUTO

Naruto : désolé sensei je rigoler peut-être se soir.

Kakashi : bon on va les rejoindre

Naruto : ouais

**Fini ouf désolé mais avec les cours j'ai moins de temps pour écrire donc voila la suite pour ceux qui la voulait met merci a ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews j'adore**

**Naruto : son truc il part a un peu en coui..e**

**Sasuke : ouais entièrement d'accord**

**Moi : alors la non naruto ne te plains pas la on parle beaucoup de toi sa devrait t'aller **

**Naruto : ouais bah en faite je préfère quand on parle pas de moi **

**Sasuke : bon bah laissez des reviews et je vous direz lequel et mort entre le blond déchaîné et la blonde folle-dingue. **


	5. explication et surprise

**Chapitre 5 : explication et surprise**

Kakashi : bon on va les rejoindre

Naruto : ouais

Lee : ah bah enfin vous voila on vous attendez on va déjeuner

Naruto : OH oui j'ai super faim

Et ils partirent tous à l'intérieur pour prendre un super repas tous ensemble

Kakashi : bon alors cet aprèm on va a la plage ?

Tous les genins : OUAIS

Anko : bon tout le monde monte et on se retrouve dans 10 minutes devant le chalet.

**Chambre 1 :**

Toutes les filles étaient en train de préparaient leurs affaires pour la plage.

Sakura : et les filles vous ne vous demandez pas ce que kakashi a dit à naruto ?

Tenten : bah si mais on ne peut pas non plus forcer naruto et kakashi a nous le dire

Ino : ouais c'est vrai mais moi ce qui me choc le plus c'est que naruto ce soit fait un tatouage pas vous ?

Sakura : bah si c'est vrai que je ne voyais pas naruto avec un tatouage surtout c'est un tatouage assez spéciale naruto est quand même au courant de ce qui s'est passé il y a longtemps maintenant a konoha donc avoir fait un renard comme un tatouage est assez étrange mais bon c'est naruto en même temps.

Hinata : euh moi il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse le fait que son tatouage soit assez bizarre ou plutôt spéciale.

Tenten : qu'est ce que tu veux dire hinata ? Je ne te comprends pas.

Hinata : bah en clair le tatouage de naruto et bah en faite c'est plus comme un sceau que comme un tatouage.

Les 3filles : QUOI ??

Hinata : euh et bien oui enfin vous m'avez compris. Et je pense que neji s'en ai aussi rendu compte. Mais c'est bizarre je n'arrive pas a savoir a quoi serre se sceau. Je n'ais jamais vu quelque chose comme sa dans toute ma vie.

Sakura : bon on va à la plage et après naruto devra nous expliquer le pourquoi du comment mais avant sa direction la plage

Les filles : OUI !!!!!

**Chambre2 :**

Lee : allez dépêcher sinon ils vont nous attendre.

Kiba : ouais il a raison on se dépêche et plus vite que sa.

Shika : je comprend pourquoi lee veut se dépêcher pour sakura mais toi pourquoi tu veux te dépêcher ? Il y a une des filles que tu aimes bien ?

Kiba : mais non pas du tout c'est que moi et akamaru on adore la plage

Shika : ouais bah allons-y

**Dans le salon :**

Shika : et bien kiba et lee je suis désolé pour vous mais on est les premiers et les filles ne…

Sakura : tu as tort nous sommes la bon il ne reste plus que les autres mais qu'est ce qu'ils font a être toujours les derniers.

Kiba : mais voyons sakura il faut que tu comprennes que si ils sont aussi beau c'est seulement parce qu'ils mettent trois plombs pour se préparer.ahahahahahah

A cet instant précis on sentit des envies meurtrières envers une seule et unique personne qui n'est autre que kiba.

Kiba : euh les filles calmez-vous je plaisantais.

Ino : kiba tu ferais mieux de garder t'es plaisanterie douteuse pour toi la prochaine fois

Sakura : pour une fois je suis entièrement d'accord avec ino.

Shika : oh mon dieu le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête.

Ino : shika si tu t'y mets aussi ou va le monde nan mais vous en avez pas assez de dire que des âneries c'est vrai quoi si ils ont envies de se faire beau c'est pas nous qui allons leurs en vouloir.

Sakura : oui exactement.

Tenten : bon c'est pas tout sa mais ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher car moi j'ai super hâte d'être a la plage.

Lee : je suis d'accord avec toi tenten non mais c'est pas possible des garçons comme sa qui font attendre des filles aussi jolie que vous.

Et toutes les filles se mirent a rougir sans même le vouloir c'est qu'il est fort quand même le gros sourcil.

**Chambre 3 :**

Les garçons étaient en train de se préparaient en silence mais vous est ce que vous connaissez le silence quand naruto est là ?

Naruto : bon et bien j'ai hâte d'être a la plage vous pouvez pas vous dépêchez ?

Neji : c'est bon pas besoin de t'énerver, on arrive.

Naruto : mais je ne m'énerve pas du tout mais j'ai hâte de voir la mer.

Sasuke : et naruto tu peux nous dire ce que kakashi-sensei t'a dis tout a l'heure ? « Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de lui demanda cela, normalement je ne suis pas sensé m'en intéressé. Y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche avec moi ces temps si »

Naruto :(avec une main derrière la tête en signe de gène) euh je vous le dirais se soir après le repas. Maintenant direction la plage. YOUPI !!

Et naruto sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre ses amis suivit de près par ses compagnons de chambre.

**A la mer :**

Tous s'amusé très bien, il y en avaient qui été dans l'eau tandis que les autres se faisait cramer au soleil. Les professeurs installés pas trop loin étaient ne grande conversation.

Kakashi : alors comme je vous le disait il a décidé de tout leurs avoué ce soir.

Anko : moi je pense que c'est une bonne chose on va savoir en plus si c'est amis sont de véritable amis.

Asuma : oui c'est vrai mais si il le prenne mal naruto n'en sera que plus affecté ce qui pourrait provoqué la rage de kuybi.

Gai : oui c'est une possibilité mais nous connaissons nos élèves et je ne pense pas qu'ils réagiront mal enfin je l'espère.

Kurenai : pour revenir à un sujet plus joyeux vous pensez que des couples vont se créer pendant ces vacances ?

Grand moment de réflexion au sein des senseis.

Kakashi : je suppose que oui il va y en avoir mais pour qui se sera la je n'en ais pas la moindre idée. « en faites si j'ais une idée mais je en suis pas encore sur il faudra que je les surveilles ces deux la ».

Gai : je suis persuadé que lee va enfin réussir a ravir le cœur de la belle sakura.

Asuma : mais oui gai tu as raison on y croit tous. Non sérieusement les vacances ne sont pas encore assez avancées pour savoir ce qui va se passer.

Kurenai : moi j'ai déjà une petite idée sur un couple qui je pense ne va pas du tout tardé a ce former je dirais même que c'est en train de se faire ou sa va se faire dans pas très longtemps. Mais regardez plutôt.

: « Bon allez la il est tout seul c'est le moment idéale pour aller le voir » euh…kiba

Kiba : oui hinata tu veux quoi « bon allez c'est le moment cette fois je ne la laisserais pas partir sans lui avoir dit »

Hinata : euh tu veux bien te baigner avec moi ?

Kiba : (tout content) mais oui bien sur j'en serais ravi

Ils se mirent a nager tout les deux dans l'eau quand hinata trébucha (car oui en effet ils avaient encore pieds) et kiba se jeta sur elle pour la rattrapé ce qui fit qu'au final il avait hinata dans ses bras.

Hinata : « bon c'est le moment je dois l'embrasser »

Hinata se rapprocha de kiba et vous imaginez bien que kiba en fit de même et enfin ils se rencontrèrent pour un baiser ce qu'il y a de plus chaste pour se séparer

Kiba : hinata il faut absolument que je te le dise je t'aime

Hinata : moi aussi je t'aime kiba

Et ils se reembrasserent sans même avoir remarquer que pleins de paires d'yeux les observer certains avec des sourires d'autres plutôt surpris.

Kurenai : youpi j'avais raison je suis trop forte.

Asuma : la c'est vrai que je ne m'y attendais pas mais c'est plutôt bien enfin je veux dire que je suis content pour eux

Gai : wouah c'est génial l'amour est une des plus belle chose de notre jeunesse ah la vie est belle.

Anko : ouais si vous voulez moi je sais pas l'amour est tout sa je ne suis pas très convaincu

Gai : anko se n'est pas de notre faute si tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un enfin voyons laisse vivre leurs bonheur.

Anko commença légèrement mais très légèrement à devenir rouge.

Anko : gai a ta place je me la FERMERAIS

Gai : (tout recroquevillé sur sa serviette) d'accord anko.

Un peu plus loin

Ino : wouah vous avez vu vous aussi j'ais pas rêvé hinata et kiba viennent bien de s'embrasser ?

Sakura : non ino tu n'as pas rêvé car nous aussi on l'a vu.

Tenten : donc c'était lui son nouvel amour. Euh Neji calme toi kiba est quelqu'un de bien.

Neji : oh mais je ne m'énerve pas je veux juste avoir une discussion avec lui.

Naruto : et bien moi je suis contente pour elle, Hinata est une fille bien et elle mérite d'être heureuse.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers naruto.

Sakura : euh oui Naruto t'as raison.

Naruto : et puis Kiba est aussi un gras sympa et je suis persuadé qu'il prendra soin d'Hinata.

Ino : euh naruto depuis quand tu es aussi euh comment dire euh compréhensif

Naruto : je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler mais j'ai juste dit ce que je pensais et en même temps j'ai rassuré Neji.

Neji : merci naruto et puis tu as raison, il vaut mieux les laisser seul pour l'instant mais si je vois que kiba fait une seul bêtise de travers et je le tue.

Devant le regard tueur de neji personne n'osa le contredire. C'est pour cela qu'il y eu un petit silence que naruto s'empressa de rompre.

Naruto : euh et bien maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Apres le moment de réflexion des senseis voici celui des jeunes ninjas. Heureusement kiba et hinata les rejoignirent.

Kiba : bah vous faites quoi ?

Shika : on réfléchit à ce qu'on va faire mais moi je regarde le ciel ou il n'y a aucun nuage.

Kiba : d'accord et si on jouait à action et vérité ?

Tout le monde est en train de se regarder et comme personne ne fait de protestation kiba décréta que cela voulait dire oui.

Kiba : bon lors je commence. Euh ino action ou vérité ?

Ino : euh pour commencer je vais dire vérité.

Kiba : hum d'accord alors euh que penses tu de chouji ?

Ino : bah c'est un gars de mon équipe il est sympa mais il faudrait qu'il arrête de manger a tout bout de champs

Chouji : mais gfrm c'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim tout le temps.

Ino : bon passons c'est a moi. Hinata

Hinata : euh oui

Ino : action ou vérité ?

Hinata : vérité.

Ino : d'accord alors le garçon dont tu nous as parlé dans la chambre l'autre fois c'était bien de kiba que tu parlais ?

Hinata : bah oui.

Ino : d'accord à toi.

Hinata : hum naruto action ou vérité ?

Naruto : « hum je sais que si je prend vérité on va me demander quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore envie de dire mais en même temps c'est hinata et si je prends action kiba pourrait lui souffler quelque chose et la sa pourrait être catastrophique quel choix difficile bon allez je me lance » vérité.

Hinata : euh est ce que tu es amoureux d'une des filles ici présent ?

Naruto : « ouf merci mon dieu » il y a quelque années je vous aurez répondu oui mais maintenant non il n'y aucune fille que j'aime ici.

Tous parurent surpris ils pensaient encore que naruto était encore amoureux de sakura mais non.

Hinata : c'est bien ce que je pensais merci d'avoir confirmé mes pensées. A toi.

Naruto : « est ce qu'elle sait que j'ai un faible pour.. »

Kiba : houhou naruto c'est a toi.

Naruto : ah oui euh sasuke action ou vérité ?

Sasuke : action.

Naruto : (avec un regarde de fou allié) d'accord alors tu vas devoir aller voir anko et la séduire.

Lee : mais t'es fous tu l'envoie a une mort certaine.

Sasuke : (avec un regard de défi envers naruto) j'accepte.

Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers anko de la ou ils étaient les ninjas ne pouvaient voir ce qui se passer mais ils virent anko devenir rouge et se levait mais au lieu de foncer sur sasuke elle se reprocha des ninjas et sauta sur naruto.

Anko : qu'est ce que tu as dit sur ma poitrine ?

Naruto : quoi ?

Sasuke et les autres senseis arrivé.

Sasuke : tu ne m'as pas dit pour qui je devais la séduire

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Quand tout fut redevenu calme les senseis avaient rejoint la partie.

Sasuke : donc c'est a moi. Kakashi ?

Kakashi : action

Sasuke : vous devez réussir à mettre à l'eau gai-sensei

Kakashi : ok

Il se jeta sur gai et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire gai se retrouva en mer. Bien sur ils ont tous rigolé

Sasuke : c'est a vous maintenant.

Kakashi : d'accord naruto action ou vérité ?

Naruto : « rah sa ne se fait pas dans les deux cas je suis foutu » action

Kakashi : ok alors pourquoi ne pas avancer ce que tu étais sensé faire ce soir après le repas.

Naruto : vous savez que vous m'énervez sérieusement sensei.

Kakashi : oui je sais mais tu as le droit de choisir soit tu fais ce que je viens de te dire soit tu embrasses la personne a qui tu tiens le plus ici.

Naruto : vous savez que vous êtes un sadique pire que Morino.

Kakashi : oui et j'en suis fière.

Sakura : mais vous parler de quoi ?

Naruto : de rien. Bon entre ce soir et maintenant il n'y a pas une grande différence. Donc vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi je suis partit et ce que j'ai fait. Alors…

**Moi : a comment je suis sadique **

**Naruto : non je veux pas le dire **

**Moi : mais t'inquiète pas ils vont rien te faire enfin je pense. Alors je tiens a remercié :** **sloth90 ; marie-chan ; didilove37 ; Les Folles Rieuses ; Maeve Fantaisie (et si j'en ais oublié dites le moi) je vous dit merci pour avoir laissaient des reviews merci et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bon allez laissez moi des reviews bye !!!**


End file.
